My dear, my cousin
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang jenius yang angkuh dan dingin harus menuruti permintaan sepupu cengengnya yaitu Uchiha Sakura karena sepupunya yang tolol itu berhasil mengalahkannya saat main game, yah walaupun dengan cara yang curang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

**DLDR**

**Itadakimasu !**

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke seorang jenius yang angkuh dan dingin harus menuruti permintaan sepupu cengengnya yaitu Uchiha Sakura karena sepupunya yang tolol itu berhasil mengalahkannya saat main game, yah walaupun dengan cara yang curang.

**MY DEAR, MY COUSIN**

**Dok..dok..dok..**

"Sasuke-kuuu~n, Sasuke-kuuuun" Gadis pink ini masih saja mengetuk pintu apartemen didepannya dengan tenaga yang semakin lama semakin besar, berdiri didepan apartemen sepupunya selama 10 menit ini tidak membuat tenaga melemah malah semakin kuat, gadis ini masih siap siaga berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya, kedua tangannya menggebrak-gebrak pintu didepannya dengan kesal.

"Sasuke-kuun, kau didalam kan?" Tidak ada sahutan. Putus asa karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemilik apartemen gadis ini mulai berbalik dan mengambil lagi tas dan koper yang sempat ia telantarkan dengan wajah muram.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Baru satu langkah ingin meninggalkan apartemen, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara serak dibelakangnya. Dengan leher kaku ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang penuh jengkel pantat ayam dibelakangnya, dengan penampilan tampak acak-acakan itu sepertinya pemuda ini baru bangun dari mimpinya. "Oh Sakura, kapan kau datang?" Yang dipandang jengkel hanya menggaruk pipinya dan dengan bodohnya menanyakan hal yang bodoh pula.

**Bruk..bruk..bruk..**

Dan saat itu pula Uchiha Sasuke menjadi sasaran amuk gadis pink manis yang menyeramkan, Uchiha Sakura. Yah, kisah mereka baru saja akan dimulai.

000

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Baka? Akh" Teriak Sasuke yang sedang mengompres keningnya yang memar karena terkena koper Sakura. Gadis pink itu kalau sedang sebal bisa jadi menyeramkan.

"Ini juga karena kau, Idiot ! kau membiarkan gadis manis sepertiku berdiri seperti orang bodoh, lelaki macam apa kau !" Sakura sang tersangka tidak mau kalah beradu argumen dengan sepupu kejinya itu, yeah walau dalam kasus ini dia memang keterlaluan. Dia hanya duduk santai sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Akh... uh" Sasuke yang sedang mengompres lukanya tidak henti-hentinya meringis perih. Sakura yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat Sakura beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sasuke dan menyambar kain itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengompres luka sepupunya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah sepupunya hanya tersenyum kecil, sepupunya itu dari dulu memang kalau marah menyeramkan tapi setelah melukai seseorang dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut.

"Lihat apa?" Tanya Sakura masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada luka Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, seketika itu wajahnya mulai memerah dan tambah salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia rasanya ingin mencolok matanya dengan pisau, niat ingin mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sakura kenapa dia malah memandang bawahnya. Uh, sepertinya dia lupa kalau sepupunya sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik yang errrrr sexy (?)

"Ehm... Tidak, kenapa kau kemari? Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Sasuke menunjuk barang-barang Sakura yang terletak di samping sofa biru apartemennya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung "Jadi Mikoto baa-chan tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Sakura bingung, tangannya mulai membuka kotak P3K mengambil antiseptik dan plester luka.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tadi aku ke mansion Uchiha karena aku akan pindah ke SMA Seito, dan Mikoto baa-chan mengantarku kesini karena jaraknya lebih dekat" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau? SMA Seito? Kenapa ibu tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Sasuke beruntut.

"Ehm, aku bosan di Amerika. Aku kan juga kangen Sasuke-kun hehe... Dan kata baa-chan dia ada arisan di kediaman Namikaze" Jawab Sakura sambil menempelkan plester luka di kening Sasuke.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Ucap Sakura riang. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menelpon ibu, aku tidak mau mengurus gadis cengeng sepertimu" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun jahat" Bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibir sampai 5 cm. Benar-benar tidak berubah, membuat Sasuke terkikik sendiri.

000

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yeah, sepertinya aku harus repot mengurus gadis cengeng macam kau" Jawab Sasuke sebal sambil mendorong kepala gadis pink disampingnya yang sedari tadi menguping.

"Yattaaaa... jadi dimana kamarku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil tas dan kopernya.

"Hn. Ikut aku !" Titah Sasuke.

Akhirnya sampailah ia di kamar bernuansa pink yang berada tepat didepan kamar Sasuke.

"Hwaaah... cantiknyaaa, seperti sudah direncanakan ya, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura riang seraya memasuki kamar barunya.

"Hmm... nyaman sekali, bahkan ketika di Amerika pun aku tidak memiliki apartemen semegah ini, dasar kaa-chan memang pelit" Sakura menggerutu sambil tiduran di kasur king sizenya.

"Dasar idiot !" Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

000

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou !" Sapa Sakura riang. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, pasalnya sekarang adalah hari pertama ia masuk SMA Kaito, SMA terkenal se Jepang. Memikirkan itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura tersipu membuat Sasuke curiga.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Ah, Tidak. Aku hanya senang... Ayo sarapan !" Ajak Sakura yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan nasi goreng yang tampak lezat. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran "Siapa yang memasak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku !" Jawab Sakura lantang dan memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memasak" Ucap Sasuke meremehkan sambil duduk didepan Sakura.

"Enak saja, begini-begini kan aku pernah ada di kelas memasak :p" Ucap Sakura bangga. "Haaah terserah apa katamu nona pink" Ucap Sasuke pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan pencemberut" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Dan sarapan pagi pun menjadi awal baru untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

**DLDR**

**Itadakimasu !**

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke seorang jenius yang angkuh dan dingin harus menuruti permintaan sepupu cengengnya yaitu Uchiha Sakura karena sepupunya yang tolol itu berhasil mengalahkannya saat main game, yah walaupun dengan cara yang curang.

**MY DEAR, MY COUSIN**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang sangat indah dengan sinar matahari yang membuat atmosfir pagi ini menjadi semakin hangat. Sakura dengan semangat '45 nya terus bersenandung ria selama perjalanannya menuju SMA Seito. Sasuke masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, dia masih santai mengemudi mobilnya ditemani senandung dari Sakura, karena memang yeah harus ia akui kalau suara sepupu idiotnya itu lumayan bagus juga, jadi dia terus membiarkan kegiatan sepupunya itu sampai mobilnya memasuki gerbang dimana ia dan Sakura akan menimba ilmu.

Mobil ferrari biru itu tepat berhenti di area parkir, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura pun turun dari mobil, acara pagi ini ialah Sasuke harus mengantar Sakura menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah monsternya dan Sasuke sangat malas berhadapan dengan nenek tua itu, tapi... melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan melemparkan barang-barangnya di muka tampannya itu membuatnya tidak berani menolak permintaan gadis pink itu untuk mengantarnya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Huuuuh... kenapa sekarang dia malah ketakutan dengan bocah pink ini sih, bagaimana reputasinya jika semua siswa SMA Seito tahu kalau nyalinya ciut ditangan gadis menyeramkan yang ternyata adalah sepupunya itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak berani membayangkannya. Aaargh... Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, memikirkan nasibnya nanti selama sepupunya disini membuatnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya mengalun pada kilasan balik tentang masa lalunya yang membuatnya merinding.

**Flashback**

Disuatu kelas dengan papan nama kelas 6-A, masih terus berlangsung keramaian yang sejak satu jam lalu dimulai karena ada rapat mendadak di sekolah dasar tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven khasnya hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela sambil mengetuk-ketukan pensilnya dimeja. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekedar berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya karena menurutnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Telinganya semakin panas mendengar namanya disebut-sebut disalah satu kerumunan cewek-cewek di pojokan kelasnya.

"...Sasuke-kun benar-benar lucu waktu itu" Ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pink sebahunya dengan nada ceria, dia masih setia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang dianggapnya lucu kepada teman-teman cewek sekelasnya yang menyambut dengan nada ceria pastinya karena yang menjadi topik kali ini adalah si cowok paling jenius di sekolah dasar tersebut. Sesekali terdengar kikikan riang dari kubu itu.

"Dan yang lebih lucu lagi waktu itu aku melihat Sasuke-kun menyembunyikan bando kelinci dilacinya" Lanjut Sakura dengan nada tak kalah riang dari yang tadi.

"Hahaha... benarkah? Ya ampun, lucunyaaaa... aku jadi ingin lihat Sasuke-kun memakai itu" Ucap salah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut coklat sebahunya.

"Iya, aku jadi ingin melihat Sasuke memakai bando kelinci, pasti cantik. Hahahaha..." Ucap gadis disamping Sakura kecil dengan nada yang cukup keras

"Apa? Sasuke menyimpan bando kelinci?" Salah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirangnya menoleh kearah kerumunan anak perempuan disudut ruangan. Anak berambut pirang itu menghentikan acara makan bentou nya gara-gara mendengar topik menarik tentang semenya. 'Lumayan untuk mengerjai Sasuke' pikirnya.

"Hum... Benar Naruto, aku punya fotonya kok" Sakura dengan semangat mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang kini sedang mengincarnya dari belakang. Sasuke memandang kesal kerumunan anak-anak yang masih cekikikan melihatnya. Dia merasa dilecehkan.

"Ini Naruto, saat itu Sasuke-kun juga me-"

**Srakk**

Dengan sigap Sasuke merebut foto laknat tersebut dari tangan Sakura sebelum jatuh ke tangan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab seperti Naruto.

"Sakura ! bisa tidak membicarakan masalah ini didepan umum?" Tanya Sasuke menahan marahnya pada sepupu cengengnya itu.

"Tapi kan aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita" Jawab Sakura murung.

"Ayo pulang !" Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura yang menunduk

"Apa? tidak, aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun, ini kan belum waktunya" Ucap Sakura meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dilengannya.

"Aku bilang pulang !" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku bilang tidak mau" Sakura berteriak dan dengan cepat dia melepas sepatunya dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sepatu gambar kucing imut berwarna pinknya.

Seketika semua penghuni kelas yang tadinya sempat diam memperhatikan drama Sasuke dan Sakura kini malah tertawa menggelegar melihat nasib Sasuke yang dipukul Sakura. Saat itu dirinya terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka benjol memenuhi kepala ayamnya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada Sakura hingga keluarga Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika tepat ketika Sakura lulus sekolah dasar.

**Flashbak end**

Sasuke dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Hn" Hanya gumaman tak berarti yang dapat Sakura dengar membuat ia mendengus sebal.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis-gadis yang melihatnya sinis, tapi ada juga yang tidak memperhatikannya karena pandangan mereka terfokus pada sepupu ayam disampingnya ini.

"Sasuke-kun fansmu semakin banyak ya" Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh, karena dia sibuk membalas pelototan gadis-gadis yang tadi juga sempat memelototinya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat

"Huuuuh... Sasuke-kun menyebalkan, dari tadi hn hn hn terus" Gerutu Sakura, sebal karena omongannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Sasuke, ia meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke hanya memandang sepupunya itu dengan pandangan tidak peduli karena dia tahu kalau sepupunya itu akan-

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura berbalik dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang imut.

Tuh kan, Sasuke sudah bisa menduganya. Dengan santai ia berjalan sampai berada tepat didepan gadis pink itu.

"Kenapa? Makanya kalau tidak tahu jalan jangan sok tahu, dasar tolol !" Ucap Sasuke gemas seraya mendorong jidat Sakura dengan agak keras.

"Sakit Sasuke !" Omel Sakura tidak jelas, antara marah dan malu.

Sakura hanya bisa mengusap-usap jidatnya. Kupingnya terasa panas lagi mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari para gadis-gadis dibelakangnya. Sakura menghela napas 'haaaaah... pasti mereka bertanya-tanya siapa sih dia? Kenapa bisa bersama Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke berjalan dengan dia? Aaaargh dasar mulut-mulut busuk' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei jidat lebar, sudah sampai" Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Berhenti mengataiku, Ayam idiot" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah, ia langsung melengos masuk kedalam ruang Kepala Sekolah tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

000

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang telah kalian dengar kemarin bahwa akan ada murid baru... jadi kali ini sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian" Seorang guru perempuan dengan paras wajah cantiiknya tampak antusias memberitahu murid-muridnya.

"Err... Sakura, kau boleh masuk" Titah Kurenai-sensei pada sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan tenang, menghadapkan dirinya didepan orang-orang dengan wajah baru yang akan menemaninya satu tahun kedepan atau mungkin dua tahun kedepan jika mereka tetap berada di satu kelas sampai lulus. Sakura mengambil naapas pelan dan memberi salam perkenalan "Uchiha Sakura, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Sakura membungkuk dan memberikan senyum termanisnya membuat semua orang dikelas itu terpesona seketika.

"Kawaii, aku jadi menyukainya"

"Wah? Jadi dia seorang Uchiha?"

"Ternyata Uchiha ada yang berambut pink ya, tapi aku menyukainya"

"Wow, keluarganya Sasuke dong"

Sasuke yang duduk dipojokan hanya mendengus sebal, inilah yang dibencinya. Ketika mendengar nama Uchiha disebut-sebut mereka pasti akan berkomentar semaunya tanpa memperdulikan orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Tenang anak-anak ! Sakura silahkan duduk. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 91" Kurenai tanpa basa-basi langsung memulai pelajaran Biologinya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri meja didepan Sasuke, karena itu adalah satu-satunya meja kosong yang ada dikelas itu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun !" Sapa Sakura dengan nada imut seperti biasanya.

"Hn"

Mendengar jawaban yang lagi-lagi hanya dua patah huruf yang memberikan makna ambigu itu membuat Sakura menghilangkan senyum manisnya dan mengganti ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi yang sedikit... errr... sebal atau marah (?) yang pasti sekarang dia sangat membenci jawaban tak elite itu. Dengan kasar dia mendudukkan diri di bangkunya tanpa menyadari bahwa dari tadi teman sebangkunya telah mengamatinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Menyadari seseorang yang dari tadi meliriknya terus, dan setelah melakukan itu dia akan kembali terfokus pada bukunya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya atau lebih sebalnya dia akan mengambil sapu tangannya dengan tangan bergetar seraya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Sakura tadinya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal macam itu, tapi melihat seorang itu terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang membuatnya risih juga, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya tepat saat seorang aneh itu meliriknya membuat orang itu sedikit tersentak, memberikan senyum bersahabatnya Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, Aku Sakura. Salam kenal ya"

"A-a-aku Kabuto, Sakura-san" Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kabuto itu membalas uluran tangannya dengan bergetar, menggenggam tangan Sakura erat seperti enggan untuk melepaskan tangan mulus dari seorang perempuan yang mungkin telah menjadi seorang yang pertama masuk dalam relung hatinya selama 16 tahun hidupnya.

"Errr... Kabuto-san, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku" Pinta Sakura dengan halus, tak mendapat respon karena pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Sakura berinisiatif dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya untuk satu semester kedepan.

"Hello, Kabuto-san"

"A-a-a-ku..."

**Brusshhh**

"Aaaarghh" Sakura menjerit kaget mendapati pemuda didepannya mengalami pendarahan di hidungnya. Yeah, kita sering menyebutnya mimisan. Jeritan Sakura tak ayal membuat seisi kelas tersentak dan menoleh kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan musik sambil memperhatikan luar jendela

"Ada apa? Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Kurenai menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seolah meminta penjelasan tanpa tahu keadaan seorang disampingnya. 'Apa-apaan sih, sudah jelas-jelas orang aneh ini sedang sekarat dan mereka hanya memandangku seolah meminta penjelasan? Oh, come on' Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu sebal.

"Demi Tuhan, sensei. Bisakah kita bawa dia ke UKS? " Jawab Sakura jengah, mungkin lebih seperti sindiran daripada jawaban.

"Oh, Ettooo Yakushi Kabuto? Ah, Kiba bisa kau antar dia ke UKS?" Titah Kurenai yang baru saja menutup daftar absensi siswa.

Kiba yang mana sedang asik-asiknya melakukan video call dengan pet kesayangannya, Akamaru. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengantar si Freak ini ke UKS. Dengan sedikit paksaan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari anak tersebut.

"Oh, my gosh ! he must be crazy..." Mendengus sebal ia menoleh pada sepupu dibelakangnya. Melihat sepupu pinknya itu melihatnya dengan wajah aneh seperti itu membuat Sasuke geli sendiri. Sakura persis seperti anjing yang minta ditolong dari got.

"Jangan mengharapkan apa-apa dariku, Idiot" Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa suara. Dan Sakura bukanlah gadis yang bodoh hingga dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan sepupunya. Menggeram frustasi Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak menyenangkan seperti bayanganku, mommy~" Dan saat itu lah dia menyesal telah memaksa ibunya untuk menyekolahnya kembali di Konoha.

Bisakah ia bertahan? Atau mungkin ia akan memilih kembali ke orang tuanya?

**TBC**

Apakah ini updatenya lama?

Jika iya, maaf karena akhir2 ini otakku dikuras habis sama tes, ujian, latihan, try out... dan sebagainya

**Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
